Grow a pair
by Vimalmj
Summary: Percy realizes he needs to stop being Annabeth's bitch with help from grover and starts to begin deflowering all the girls at camp while annabeth is at Mt Olympus.This counts as romance right?


**Summary**

This takes place after The Last Olympian. Percy realizes that he needs to stop being his girlfriend's pet and starts to make himself available on camp with help from Grover. Slight OOC not exactly Percabeth.

**Percy gets a break**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but I do wish I did sometimes!**

"Oh crap." Percy muttered as he began rushing out of my cabin.

He was running full speed towards the beach after he realized he slept in late today, Today of all days he just had to screw up as usual didn't he, he was really in for it now.

_Dammit it's no wonder Annabeth calls me seaweed brain_ he thought._ It's a fitting name for a dolt like me I'm a real, class a dumbass how in hell I did forget today._

It was the 18th of October the two month anniversary of Annabeth and Percy becoming a couple officially...

"_Ok seriously it's not like were married or anything and even if we were you usually only celebrate it once a year why was this such a big deal again"_ Percy thought thoroughly irritated with the arbitrary expectations of his 'beloved' girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

Sometimes he really wondered whether if this was really worth giving up immortality...

Then he stopped running because he had finally reached his destination. There was Annabeth sitting on a blanket on bleach staring off into the ocean. The weather was sunny today at camp half blood and the bright sun was shining brightly upon her wavy honey blonde hair accenting her face and tanned skin giving her an angelic glow her stunning grey eyes phlegmatic yet searching and analytical at the same time. Just seeing her like that eradicated any doubts I had about declining the greatest gift ever conceived by the gods to a mortal. Oh yeah it may have taken him about three years to realize it but he was completely in love with Annabeth Chase and he felt like the luckiest dude in the universe for scoring such an amazing girl like her as his girlfriend.

As he was staring at her she finally noticed him and the look she was giving me then made him almost immediately reconsider what he thought earlier were his naive delusions.

He gulped sitting beside her

"Hey Happy Anniversary" he muttered weakly

"You're late" She answered stiffly

"Yeah sorry umm I didn't get enough sleep last night and-

"How could you forget this special day seaweed brain"

He looked down so she couldn't see him roll his eyes 'Special Day'

"You're right I'm a total jackass for forgetting and I feel so unprepared for this" keeping his face hung he pulled out a small case tied with a ribbon. He got it from the ocean last night when he went for a dive to get Annabeth something. He figured he should make the most of his powers for occasions like these.

Annabeth's eyes widened at the sight of it and she opened it curiously. She gasped with delight when she saw what it was up close

She opened it to reveal a beautiful pearl inside it.

She tied it to her camp necklace and smiled "Thanks it's beautiful I love it"

He grinned "Good".

"Well I guess I should give you my present then" She whispered into his ear.

She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him and it still had the amazing effect it had on him just the same as the first time they kissed and Percy was on cloud nine.

"So this means you forgive me right"

"Yes but don't you dare be late again"

"I'll just be awesome and sweep you off your feet as always"

"Don't get too in over your head although you do manage to amaze me"

"I do don't I" he said smugly

She rolled her eyes but still smiled and rested her head on his chest both while he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them just sat there contentedly enjoying each others' company watching the ocean and the beautiful scenery.

After they decided to leave Annabeth said she had to go to Olympus today to work on the rebuilding seeing as she was the official Architect now so she would be gone for the whole day.

"I'll miss you" she said

"Not more than me"

"Geez you're such a big cheeseball"

Yeah but I'm your cheese ball

She rolled her eyes" wow cliché much" but she still smiled and gave him a kiss before se descended half blood hill and left camp borders turning around and waving at him before she disappeared from sight.

He sighed knowing that he'd miss her today.

While he was getting ready to go back to his cabin he saw Grover coming up to him.

"Hey Perce how's it going? "

"Grover! it's nice to see you what are you doing here"?

"Well I came here to see Juniper I took a few days off I needed the rest you know".

Percy was glad Grover was here since Annabeth left and wasn't at camp. He's his closest friend next to Annabeth.

"So are you having luck with the demigods and everything, not too many monster encounters?"

"It's been alright" said Grover ever since the council had dissolved Grover had to take initiative and he's been doing a pretty good job. He had lots of satyrs sent to scout various parts of the world now instead of just America it was a much wider operation now and demigods were flowing in twice as faster than before.

"It's not so bad now since we are tracking them young and early so most monsters won't have even noticed yet" he explained

"Right"

"Yeah so where's Annabeth I was hoping I could see her I don't get too many breaks like this to come visit and all"

"She left for Olympus she's been going over there a lot recently since she's become the new official architect and everything" Percy said rather glumly. He still didn't like it when she left him even if it was just for a day, He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Wow you're really in love with her huh?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I guess" He said with a slight blush.

Grover suddenly started laughing

"What's so funny?" He demanded

"No its just I remember the times when you two were in denial and how she would be sending you signals but your dumbass wouldn't even be able to comprehend it for a second" he said while continuing laughing

Percy punched him on his arm ever since invulnerability he was a lot stronger and his skin was steel like so you couldn't blame him when he cried out in pain.

"Ow! Shit Percy I was just kidding".

"Yeah well you deserved it"

"Ok fine whatever"

They were sitting there at half blood hill watching the camp when he suddenly asked.

"So how's dating her?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about".

"What's there to know I mean it's just Annabeth?"

"Yeah but as a girlfriend that's a whole new matter altogether isn't it?" He asked raising his eyebrows smiling.

"No not really though I do think she's gotten more cranky you should have seen this morning I was late for like twenty minutes to our date and boy she can be scary" he shuddered leaving it at that

He rolled his eyes "Percy seriously just Grow A Pair"

"…..uh what?"

"Never mind" .

"No no say it, you're implying that I'm a coward".

"I didn't say anything"

This is where Percy's ego took over

"Do you even know who I am? I'm Percy Jackson 'Savior of Olympus' greatest hero ever 'slayer of kronos' and many other titans, I defeated Ares the god of war when I was twelve! Twelve! I held the sky for crying out loud"-

"Ok I get it you're an undefeated awesome warrior but as a dude who has been given this much 'glory' you just suck at utilizing it"

That actually caught him off guard "what do you-

"Oh come on Percy when you first got here up till last year nobody gave a rat's ass about you-

Hey!

-and now you're the 'Savior of Olympus' as you described it a big celebrity but you don't even know how to live up to it".

"Well what the hell are you even talking about?" He demanded seriously wondering what the hell Grover was going on about.

"CHICKS! God dammit the ladies, ever since the war ended you just became the hottest thing on this camp" he exclaimed practically shouting.

Percy was going red with embarrassment for nothing in particular.

"All I could here when I got back is completely unrealistic rumours of you that you may not even want to know about, I think the entre Aphrodite cabin is practically in love with you and damn there are some fine-ass honies there"…. He said trailing off in that perverted goat mind of his

"I thought you were with Juniper…."

"I am Percy I love her don't get me wrong but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm not so sure"

"Oh come on Percy. Look you know I love Annabeth right?"

"You do?

"Yes not like that grow up-

"_Where's the Grover that is supportive and timid, he's like transformed into some high school jock now"_ Percy thought annoyingly.

"I don't even need an empathy link to tell you that she has made you her personal bitch."

"Hey that's not true!" Percy protested dying a little inside knowing that it may be just the slightest bit true.

"I mean if she was giving it to you I wouldn't complain" Grover said in an undertone.

"You lost me".

"Anyways I think after all you've done for this camp, for the Gods, for Olympus, for the world!" He said enunciating each word.

"Uh-huh" Percy said who was easily bought with a little flattery.

"I just think you're entitled to a modicum of respect and admiration don't you?" Grover asked.

"Well I guess…." Percy said unsure this was just a lot to process for Percy's seaweed brain. "I just want things to be perfect you know with Annabeth I just feel our relationship is so fragile and I don't want to risk it breaking"

Grover sighed knowing that by the time Percy caught on the next Great prophecy would have been prophesied.

''_Sorry Perce but it's for your own good" _He thought reassuring himself

Then Grover turned to his side to make sure Percy wouldn't notice and started subtly (well it's possible because Percy is a dolt) playing the reed pipes playing a hypnotizing song which would edge Percy's judgment and influence him into considering what Grover told him.

Slowly but surely Percy started smiling awakening from his reverie and he looked at Grover an air of confidence enveloping him.

"You know what G Man you're right I've been looking at this whole relationship thing the wrong way" He stated confidently."I deserve a break every now and then and these ladies deserve a chance if they're into me like you say they are"

"Uh yeah my thoughts exactly Perce" Grover said only slightly worried that he may have worked his magic a bit more than intended.

"_Oh well it's only very briefly and besides there's no reversing it now….." _ Grover thought.

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked.""Well now since you're available it's time to appear available come on pretty boy" he smirked

* * *

**AN: So there's my first story people, I've just started to get accustomed to the whole writing thing so I hope I can get across my ideas clearly. Please review and any constructive criticism you have to offer is also welcome. I hope you embrace the concept.**


End file.
